I'm the Queen of New York
by Cinnamon Spice A.K.A. Kirby
Summary: Sequeal to Never Fear Brooklyn is Here! Catwalk and Mush's relationship goes on as usual . . . with a few twists. Flight's pregnant and old unwanted friends return. Cowritten by madmbutterfly713!
1. Bad Images

**Disclaimer: We no own, you no sue.**

"Flight's_ what_!"

"Pregnant."

"_What_?"

"I _told_ you, she's pregnant."

"You know, it was funny when I did that to you, but it's just not funny anymore, Spot."

"No, I'm being serious. She really is pregnant."

"I need a drink," I said, raising a hand to my head as I sank into a corner booth at Martha's.

"But, Catwalk, you don't drink."

"Well, maybe I should start! Bill!"

Bill the waiter shuffled over with a pad of paper in one hand and a pencil in the other.

"What Catwalk?"

"I need gin, and lots of it."

"Do you want a shot or the whole bottle?"

"The whole freakin' bottle."

He shuffled off again to fulfill my needs. Once he was out of earshot I spoke again.

"I can't believe you did that Spot."

"What? What did I do?"

"I'm not five anymore. I know where babies come from." An extremely serious look settled over Spot's face.

"Oh, I know. The stork brings them." I stared.

"You're not being serious, are you?" A grin spread over his face.

"Of course I'm not, dumb ass."

"You know Blink's gonna kill ya, right?"

"Yeah . . . about that . . ."

"Spot! You have to think these things out before you screw a guy's sister!"

"I'm not stupid!" he said defensively. "I did think it out . . . just not that well, so we're using Plan B."

"What's Plan B?"

"I dunno, we still need one."

"So what was Plan A?"

"Well . . . I don't really know that one either. Plan B just sounds better." I shook my head. Boys could be _so_ stupid at times.

"You are gonna stay with her, right?"

"Of course, of course! We still have fourteen more to go!"

"Eww. Bad images, bad images!" Spot smirked.

"But, yeah, I am. I mean . . . I love her."

"That's the first time I've ever heard you say that, Spot. You didn't say that about Madeline . . . or Bailey . . . or Hannah . . . or Ellen . . . or—"

"Okay, okay, I got it. I didn't love them. Flight's different. I've told her, only you definitely weren't around. I sure as hell hope you weren't around."

"More bad images, more bad images!"

"Come on! You can't tell me you haven't done that with Mush."

"Actually," I said quietly, "I haven't."

"What? But you're head over heals for that guy!"

"I think I'll wait till I'm married, thanks." Spot rolled his eyes.

"That'll be the day."

Mush chose this time to walk in with his arm around Flight's shoulder. Flight seemed shocked, and her eyes were red as though she'd spent a lot of time crying. When they reached the table, Mush bent down and whispered, "Spot, she just told Blink." Spot put his head in his hands.

"I'm guessing he didn't take it to well," I said before kissing Mush on the cheek.

"That's the understatement of the year. Spot, if I were you, I'd go into hiding." Flight suddenly gasped for breath as if she had been submerged in water for hours. Her lip quivered.

"He . . . he hit me, Spot." She promptly burst into tears. Spot's head shot up and his arms encircled Flight and pulled her to him.

"Are you alright? Is the baby . . .?" Flight choked on a receding sob.

"It's fine." She gave an attempt at an airy laugh. "Sorry for crying, I'm just . . ."

"PMSing," I finished for her.

"Yeah, something like that."

"I'm glad you're not like that," Mush said as he pulled me into a kiss.

"Duh, cause you didn't get me pregnant, unlike _some_ people I know." I stared pointedly at Spot. "I do get a little funky during that time of month, though."

"Really?"

"Haven't you noticed?"

"No, but now I'll stay away form you during The Week. I don't want to get you pissed off."

"Or get her pregnant." I choked on my spit and glared at Spot.

"Excuse me?" Mush gave me a devilish smirk.

"I don't plan on getting you pregnant . . . yet."

"I sure as hell hope you're not, or Jack will kill you."

"No worries, I'm fine with simply making out in dark alleys . . . for now."

"You guys are boring. I'm going back to the lodging house with Flight." Mush and I both gave Spot The Look. "What? I'm not going to do anything! Mush, if you see Blink . . . point him in the wrong direction."

My gin finally arrived just as Spot left, hugging Flight to him, who was still sniffling.

"On second thought, Bill, I don't want it anymore."

"But I had to go all the way to Queens to get that for you!" he pouted.

"No you didn't."

"You're right, but it is from Queens."

"Doesn't count, Bill, doesn't count."

"Ah nuts." He shuffled away.

Out of nowhere I pulled a bar of chocolate out of my back pocket. Mush stared at it hungrily.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Found it."

"Can I have some?"

"Nope." I stuffed it into my mouth.

"But I want some!" Mush whined. He suddenly grinned and leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine and scooping out half of the chocolate with his tongue when he pulled away.

"Yum."

"You're pretty yummy yourself."

"Thanks," he said, scooting closer to me.

"You know . . . I've always liked you. Ever since that first day we met, when we played baseball together."

"I know," he said simply. Suddenly, Blink stormed in, his blue eye snapping with anger.

"Where is he? I know he's here!" he said as he stormed to our table.

"Who?" I asked innocently.

"You _know_ who I'm talking about!"

"Mush? He's right here being yummy."

"Eww. Bad images! Bad images!"

"Don't worry, he didn't do anything to me, unlike what Spot did to Flight." I gasped and put my hand to my mouth, hoping that the words that had come out of my mouth hadn't.

"Aha! So you do know what I'm talking about!"

"Blink, it's okay, Flight and Spot love each other. Is there anything wrong with that?" Mush said in my defense.

"Yes, there is! He's _Spot Conlon _and she's _my sister_!"

"So, I'm Mush Meyers and she's Catwalk Kelly. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah, well, you didn't fuck my sister!"

"Blink!" Mush said in shock. "There's a woman present!" Blink looked around. "Catwalk," Mush prompted.

"Oh, her? She doesn't count."

"You suck," I said.

"So where'd he go?"

Mush pointed him in the opposite direction of the Brooklyn Lodging House. Blink stormed off.

"Good boy, Mush. Now, how should I reward you?"

"Let me think about that . . ."

You_ really_ have to think about that?"

"No," he said before pulling me into a kiss.

"No," I said in-between kisses. "Not here." Mush nodded his head, grabbed my hand and led me out of Martha's. He led me into an alleyway and pressed his body against mine.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he said, laying kisses up and down my neck. I replied with a soft moan.

"Let's go back to my lodging house, Mush," I said, pushing him away softly.

"Only if I still get to kiss you," he said quietly.

"Agreed."

I grabbed his hand and we started walking to the lodging house.

Even though it was the middle of the afternoon, Spot and Flight were fast asleep when we arrived, his arms wrapped tightly around her still flat belly.

"They're lucky to have each other," I said, hugging myself close to Mush.

"I'm lucky to have you."

**Okay, just to let you all know, this story is co-written by Cinnamon Spice and madmbutterfly713, so if it seems a little different than usual, that's probably because madmbutterfly is doing a good job of unintentionally screwing things up. So if you want her to quit helping Cinnamon Spice, just say so in a review. **

**So . . . review!**


	2. Spot's Hat of Death

**Disclaimer: We no own, you no sue.**

Mush and I walked slowly over to my bed. He would've been able to find it in the dark by now.

I sat on the bed with Mush at my side. Before I even said anything, he kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back; tasting the chocolate he had eaten earlier. He pressed his body against mine and deepened the kiss. Suddenly, Spot leaned down and saw Mush and I making out. He hit Mush before I could stop him.

"I was just kissin' her!" he yelled, pretending to act scared.

"Not while I'm in the bed above her," Spot said, hitting Mush with his hat. Mush grabbed my hand and led me to the fire escape. I opened the window and climbed out of it.

We climbed up the fire escape to get away from Spot and his hat of death. Mush got to the top first and looked out onto the horizon. When I got there, he put his strong arms around my waist and hoisted me off the fire escape. I gave him a kiss on his cheek as a thank you.

Mush and I just stood there on the roof, holding each other and watching the sunset. The sun slowly faded, and along with the darkness came a cover of clouds.

It started off as a light drizzle, and slowly yet steadily turned into a downpour. My hair stuck to my face in long stringy strands.

Mush tenderly cupped my face and kissed me softly.

"How did you know I've always wanted to be kissed in the rain?" I asked. Mush shrugged.

"Doesn't every girl?" I grinned and nodded.

Flight then stuck her head out the window and yelled at the two of us to get back inside before we caught pneumonia.

Mush and I climbed back down the fire escape and into the bunkroom, where all the other newsies were. Mush slipped his hand into mine as we walked across the bunkroom to my bed. Just as we sat down, however, Blink came bursting into the room.

He was sopping wet, his eye patch was askew. Blink stormed over to Spot, who had jumped to his feet, and slugged him in the face.

Spot reeled backwards, but managed to give Blink a good swift kick to the shin before straightening.

"You," Blink said softly, seething, "you." He didn't seem to be able to say anything else before he punched Spot again, who returned the punch without hesitation.

"Stop," Flight said deathly quiet. Neither of the two heard her, though Mush and I did. "Damn it, Blink! I said stop it!" she said a little louder, sliding between the two, facing Blink.

But Blink wasn't able to stop his fist from hurtling through the air in time. It hit Flight square in the face. She didn't move.

Blink's ragged breathing was the only sound in the room. Finally Flight's voice echoed around it softly.

"Blink, you can either accept my choice and what I've done and what's happening to me, or you can get the hell out." Her voice shook with suppressed rage. "Personally I would prefer if you accepted it and started helping me instead of hitting me."

Blink opened his mouth. "But he –"

"Spot didn't do anything, not really. I could have stopped him if I wanted to, I'm stronger than that. But I didn't. This was, is, my choice, Blink." And then I didn't see how exactly it happened, but suddenly they were both holding each other and laughing and crying at the same time. I shook my head. Twins were weird like that.

Mush wrapped his arms around me as Flight wiped the tears streaming from Blink's eye away. Spot came forward and extended a spit laden hand to Blink. He hesitated (Flight nudged him) but he spat on his hand and shook Spot's anyway. I smiled as Blink's hatred for my best friend went down a couple notches.

I turned around so I was facing Mush. He smiled and kissed me. I pulled away and whispered in his ear, "Please don't get me pregnant before we get married or else Jack'll rip ya manhood off." Mush gulped a bit and nodded before looking down there.

"Yeah, I don't think I will," he said, giving me a peck on the cheek. I smiled and ruffled his wet hair. I looked up and saw Flight and Spot saying goodbye to Blink.

"Shouldn't you go home?" I asked Mush.

"Wherever you are, I'm home," he said quietly before kissing me. Spot must have seen us because he came over with his damn hat of death and started beating Mush with it.

"Ow!" Mush yelled, trying (unsuccessfully) to duck behind me. "What did I do?"

"You know what you did!" Spot yelled, hitting him on the head.

I grabbed Spot's hat from his hands and started hitting him with it. I must have been hitting him a little too hard because Spot was dancing away from the danger of his own hat.

"Stop it, woman! I wanna live to see my child be born!" I stopped hitting him but kept his hat just to spite him. Maybe if he kissed Flight, I could give him another turn on the receiving end of the hat of death.

Luckily for me, he did. He turned around, and kissed her long and good.

"By the way," He said turning around, "That's mine to beat people with," Then, with his stupid cat-like reflexes, he snatched the hat of death out of my hands. I stood there open-mouthed while Flight put his hat on his dark blonde hair, while kissing Spot. Boy, that girl sure can multitask.

Mush on the other hand, took this opportunity to kiss me. I love it when he does that and he does this often, only…Jacks not around.

"So, uh, Catwalk," Spot said uneasily the next morning, "you willing to be a witness?"

"Huh?" I said sleepily, my head snapping up from my pillow.

"Witness. You and Mush."

"Spot," Mush said, resurfacing from under the sheets, "what the hell are you talking about?" Spot sighed in exasperation.

"You have to have a witness or two if you want to get married. And, well, I figure since I'm getting married this afternoon, it might be nice to have a couple." I suddenly became more alert.

"You're getting _married_?" Spot rolled his eyes.

"Well, that was the plan."

"You told me there wasn't a plan!"

"Well, there is one now!"

"You have to tell me these things, Spot!"

"Flight and I discussed it last night. So I'm telling you now, because you wouldn't have wanted to be there." I climbed out of my bed and stood in front of Spot.

"Where were you discussing this?" I asked, hands on my hips.

"Well, there's kinda an extra room, and it kinda has a bigger bed in there," Spot said.

"Ew,"

"I offered it to Mush, but he said that was ok," Spot grinned, "for now," I looked over at Mush, who was half awake, and grinned.

"In your dreams," I joked.

"Ok, so you'll let me go back to sleep?" He asked. I shook my head no and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Sorry, not a chance. We've got a wedding to attend." His head shot up.

"Who's getting married?"

"We are!" I joked again.

"We are?"

"No, stupid, Spot and I are," Flight said, appearing suddenly behind Spot. "I'm alright with a joint wedding, if you're feeling like getting hitched today, too."

"Married to who?"

"There's no hope left for you. I mean, the only reason Catwalk stays with you is because you have a six pack."

"Excuse me?" Spot said, stepping forward and taking hold of her shoulders, staring her straight in the eye. "What did you just say?"

"Chill. I've lived with him for more than six years, now. I think I would know if he had one or not."

"Ok, just don't scare me like that again," Spot said softly, wrapping his strong arms around Flight's still tiny tummy and kissed her. There sure was a lot of kissing going on in this room today.

**10 points if you can find the 2 movie quotes! The polls are now open! Vote if you want Flight to have a bouncy baby girl, or an annoying baby boy.**

**XXSpotsgoilXx: We like it too!**

**The Third Fate: For the sake of rubber duckies please stop changing your name. It's getting Butterfly confused. Cinnamon thinks that she'd rather have two whole children, though the thought of 2.5 of them made her laugh  **

**Zero-0: Thanks for the suggestion and the review. Keep 'em coming, and don't forget to vote!**

**Dot90: Butterfly says: Oh my gosh! You're the one with that awesome Spot story! I feel so honored! Wow. Butterfly can't blame Blink either, but Cinnamon just thinks it's weird. **

**Rain Drop aka Purtle: Thanks for the review, Cait. You know this is B's story too, right? Just thought you should know. Yeah, it may be a little gross to you. If you thought last chapter was bad, you might want to stop reading right now. You never know what'll come out of our heads! Oh, and you can review Taking Flight now because Butterfly's so smart and decided to enable anonymous reviewers! Weee! **

**Okay, everyone, please vote for Butterfly's sake, or she's going to be driven up the wall trying to decide if it'll be a boy or girl. Anyway, thanks for reviewing everybody and just press that little blue/purple button in the left hand corner!**


	3. Wedding Bells are Ringing!

We no own. You no sue.

I looked around the mayor's office as Spot and Flight anxiously awaited the Judge to come in so they could get married. The big oak desk gleamed as the light from the window shone onto it. Blink, who had an expression of hatred and happiness on his face, was standing next to Mush.

The old Judge finally arrived with his coke bottle glasses perched on his crooked nose. His black robe looked a little worn and faded. I saw Spot take a deep breath as he started the ceremony.

"We are here today to join together in marriage . . . who are we joining?" the judge asked, who had obviously forgotten to ask Spot and Flight's names.

"Spot Conlon and Flight Caden," Spot stated matter-of-factly. The judge raised an eyebrow.

"Real names." Spot sighed.

"Benjamin Conlon and Josephine Caden."

"Full names, Mr. Conlon!" the judge barked at him.

"Benjamin David Conlon and Josephine Caroline Caden," Spot said exasperatedly.

"We are here today to join in marriage Benjamin David Conlon and Josephine Caroline Caden in the presence of –"

"William Charles Caden," Blink started.

"Elizabeth Marie Kelly-Sullivan," I continued. I looked at Mush, who shifted uncomfortably

"Er, Nicolas Meyers."

"Do you have a middle name, Mr. Meyers?"

"No. I'm too hot for a middle name." He caught the look on my face, and swallowed. "Eugene." I laughed outright, and he glared at me.

"In the presence of these good people," he obviously forgot. This was gonna take a while.

We exited the building half an hour later, Spot and Flight hand in hand and a married couple.

"This is so weird," I whispered to Blink, who wasn't really sure if he should be happy or angry.

"Yeah." I looked over at Mush, who looked a little embarrassed.

"Let's forget naming our first son Spot and name him Eugene," I said in a comforting way. He smiled a little bit and whispered, "No," I laughed and looked at Flight and Spot. They looked so happy, so free, so married. I smiled and kissed Mush on the cheek, who was looking at the married couple too.

Suddenly, Mush took my hand, turned around and took me back into the building.

We walked back to the Lodging House 20 minutes later, with goofy grins on our faces. We walked over to my, our, bed and sat down. Spot gave us a weird look but went back to his wife. Flight got up, away from Spot, and walked over. An idea popped into my head,

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Flight?" I asked,

"Sure, I figured you'd want to," She said and we left to the roof.

"So, who was the witness?" She asked as soon as we got on the roof. My eyes grew a little bit.

"How did you know?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"I'm not that stupid, Catwalk," She paused, "That's not really want you wanted to talk about was it?"

"No."

"Well, what do want to talk about?"

"You know,"

"What sex?" I nodded my head in shame, while Flight laughed.

"It's ok, actually, it's the best thing in the world. It's heaven on Earth." She told me with an airy voice. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Just let your body talk for you. Spill out all the love you have." I looked away. Not wanting her to see my cheeks flush at the thought of me doing those things, even though I really wanted to.

"If you want it, just take it,"

And so I did.

GirlBoy 

**0**

**Nobody said anything about the movies stuff we talked about. No points you. Strawberries maybe but no points. **

**Dot90: She might. She might. I like repeating myself. I do it a lot. **

**Queen of Doom: You changed back! I would. I mean I've heard of babies born with 2 heads in Brooklyn but never half of a baby. We like rubber duckies to!**

**Pussycat: We like our story to! Your vote is appreciated!**

**Gryffindor's Newsie: Your reviews are sooooo funny! We love reading them. They make us smile! You can have Spot's hat. Flight will just have to give him a new one! **


	4. Royalty

I slowly opened my eyes as the sun came pouring into the room. Mush shifted his weight around and smiled. I could feel his naked chest against my bare back. I smiled remembering what had happened the night before.

I remember pain. Like a million white hot knives piercing my body.

But then it was gone. And it was bliss.

It was just like how Flight had put it: "Like Heaven on Earth."

I felt Mush kiss my shoulder blade, telling me he was awake. I turned around and kissed him.

"When can we do that again?" he asked me.

"Whenever you're ready, sugar."

He smiled and kissed me again. I could hear the other newsies walk down the stairs to go sell for the day. I sighed and ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his hand, which was resting on my shoulder.

God I loved him.

As soon as the last pair of foot steps faded away, Mush whispered in my ear.

"Ok, I'm ready."

He lifted up my chin and kissed me. I smiled as he rolled on top of me.

This was WAY better than making out.

I told him so.

He agreed.

Twenty minutes later, I was worn out. All I wanted to do was lie in bed with my husband. Husband. I loved calling him that. I lay on the bed with Mush's arms around my waist. He would whisper sweet things in my ear and kiss my neck. Suddenly, I shot up.

"How are we gonna tell Jack?" I asked.

"We won't." Was Mush's reply. "Not yet." I nodded my head and kissed him.

"I'm so glad we got married,"

"Me too, baby." He said before pulling me closer to him.

In Manhattan...

Jack rested his head in his hands. How could Queens do that to me? He kept asking himself. Normally, he would talk to Spot about this, but he got tied down yesterday, so there was no point talking to him.

Blade had been continuously sending his boys over to Manhattan, resulting in many Manhattaners being found beat to a bloody pulp in a back alley the next morning. Quite obviously, they were no longer on good terms.

And what was most aggravating about it was that Jack had no idea _why_.

Queens and Manhattan used to get along fine, but now, it was total chaos.

"What the-"

In Brooklyn…

"- hell happened?" Flight asked as Racetrack walked into the room. Racetrack had a black eye on his right one, and a few gashes on both of his arms. Flight ran over to her best friend and led him to a bed.

"Flight, I have a black eye, what do you think happened? Hey, where's Mush and Catwalk?" Racetrack said while sitting down.

"Never mind that," She said irritably, "And I'm not stupid. I just wanna know who beat the crap out of you and why and –Race what _are_ you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm smoking a cigar!"

"Not with me in the room."

"You were always fine with me smoking before."

"Race…where have you been the last 3 weeks?"

"Uh…Manhattan?"

"Man, you are slow on the currant events."

"What happened?"

"Race…have you ever herd the story of the birds and the bees?"

Race's eyes grew 10 times their normal size.

"No. Wait, no. Just no. Wait. Please tell me you're not being serious."

Flight nodded solemnly.

"Never been more serious in my life, Race."

"Wow."

"Yup."

"Wow."

"Yup."

"I'm gonna be an uncle?"

"In a roundabout sort of way, yes."

"Wow."

"Yup."

"Where'd you say Mush and Catwalk were?"

"They're occupied and that's all you need to know," she snapped.

"Huh?"

She slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Good Lord, boy, you're slower than I thought."

Then it dawned on him.

"Wow."

Mush and I entered the room, and before Flight could say it I said it for her.

"Yup."

Race jumped about five feet into the air and off the bed.

"I thought you were busy!" he cried hysterically.

I glanced at Mush.

"Well, not right now we're not."

Mush added, "But we were about a half hour ago."

Racetrack looked horrified.

Usually it was _him _telling _us_ about his . . . _situations_.

Ah, how the tables have turned.

"Okayyyy . . ." he said, slowly backing towards the door. "I'm gonna leave

now. . ."

Flight pounced.

"Race, you haven't told me what happened yet!"

"Yeah, Race, tell us what happened," Spot said, walking out of the washroom, his hair wet and a towel slung around his neck. Luckily for me, he was clothed. Unluckily for Flight, he was.

"Ok, I was walking home from Sheepsheads Bay, you know? When all of the sudden, I get jumped by these two big mugs, you know? First, they take all me money, three bones, you know? Then the bigger one takes out his brass knuckles and says 'Send my regards to Jack,' y-"

"You know?" Mush supplied,

"Yeah I do know! So anyway, they give me a couple more punches and cut me up a bit, you know? So I figured, 'Hey! Flights closer! Why not go to her and Spot!' you know?"

"Actually I don't," Flight said, scrunching up her face.

"Ayiyi your slow."

"Me? Slow? You hypocrite."

"What's a hypocrite?"

"Something that describes you perfectly."

"Race, who did this to you?" I asked.

"I don't know. I think it was Queens," Race said.

Flight froze up.

"Q-Queens?" She asked.

"Yeah, Queens. The burrow who likes to think their royalty." Race laughed at his own joke. Flight didn't. Race frowned.

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing," She said in that airy way, which meant she was lying and everybody knew it. Nobody pressed the matter, but Spot put his arm around his wife and led her out of the room.

"It's nothing," I heard her repeat as she was lead down the hallway. "Nothing."

**Hey, it's been a while, and it's not super long, but it is an update and updatedness is goodness. Oh, yeah, and in case you're slow like Race –**

**Race: Hey!**

**-- there was a major plot point in this chapter. On with the shout-outs! Race? **

**Race: Ahem. Yes. Alright. Wait? What? Oh yeah. Mush? You up for this?**

**Mush: Silence**

**Race: Mush? Please tell me you're not preoccupied.**

**Mush: Silence**

**Race: Damnit! Okay. I guess I'm by myself, here. Gryffindor's Newsie, Yes, married. And he doesn't mind that you keep his hat.**

**Spot: Yes I do!**

**Race: Don't mind him. Anyway, how will Jack take it? We shall see, we shall see. Autumn-Park, Butterfly agrees with you makes a face Whatever. Girls are just so weird about all that. And yeah, you did just admit that. Oh well, I asked Butterfly once in her dreams, so we're even.**

**Race again: Wait? Who put that in the script?**

**Race: blushes madly**

**Race: I so totally didn't say that.**

**Cinnamon: Race? Can – can I say something for a sec?**

**Butterfly: No! You're not in the script! Shut up!**

**Race: _Anyway _SadBeauty-Dot, yeah, they did. Thanks for your review! Laina Darger, yeah, rubber duckies rule my world. Wait – Who the hell wrote this?**

**Butterfly: tries to whistle and look innocent**

**Race: Stupid. Sex? Yes. Witness? Some random guy. Butterfly finds the idea of cutting children in half to make 2.5 of them very amusing, though she's not sure Cinnamon does. Anyway, they've updated!**

**Mush: Finally appears Did I miss something?**

**Cinnamon/Butterfly/Race/ Spot: Never mind!**

**Mush: Sheesh! mumbles incoherently and crawls back into his hole**

**Spot: Rolls his eyes Whatever. Review.**


	5. Theres Something About Blood

Racetrack eventually said his long goodbyes and left for Manhattan.

Flight was still in shock at the mention of Queens.

Mush and I were busy. Again. I like being busy. It's ever so fun.

Anyway, Spot and Flight got the bed tonight while Mush and I slept in the bunkroom after we were through. We could hear them whispering to each other.

"Would you please tell me, Flight?" Spot asked her. She must have shaken her head no because he asked again.

"It's just hard to explain," She said finally, "If that wouldn't have happened, I would be a totally different person."

"What?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"Not tonight. Maybe when I'm ready to tell you," Spot sighed,

"All right," Then they went to sleep. I could feel Mush's hot breath on my neck as he kissed me. I smiled knowing we would grow old together like Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs. But then, if I was Mrs. Jacobs, I would have divorced that freak years ago.

"Mush," I whispered to him.

"Yeah," He said.

"Do you know what happened to Flight?"

"No. Why would she tell me?"

"I'm not sure. She might have mentioned it though."

"Not that I know of."

"Oh well," I said before turning around to kiss him.

**Somewhere in Queens….**

"Why didn't you tell me you son of a bitch?" Blade screamed as he kicked Change in the gut.

"I didn't know it was her. She's changed," He moaned.

"Your face is gonna change if you don't tell me more," Change cringed. He lifted himself up to he could look into Blade's cruel blue eyes.

"Fine! There's more! It's not just her,"

"Who is then? I need answers and if you don't give them to me," Blade said as he pulled out his knife out of his pocket.

"It's Blood," Blade stopped short.

"What?"

"Yeah. She's with Spot now. She's carrying his child as we speak."

"Damnit! What about Mariana?"

"She's called Catwalk now. She's Mush's girl."

"Damn both of them," He slammed his fist down on the wooden table. He was silent for a long while. Change built up the courage to speak.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked. Blade lifted his head up. His eyes were bloodshot.

"I want them back. Now."

**The Next Day….**

Change was seen walking down the streets of Brooklyn looking for us. As soon as Mush found out, he locked us in the bunkroom so we can't get out and that he can't get in.

"We have to go sell sometime and what happens if someone comes back?" I asked him.

"That's a good question and I'll answer it as soon as I feel like it." Mush replied. I frowned and hit him upside the head. He grabbed my hands and set them at my sides.

"You don't want to hurt the father of your child now," He said.

"Mush, I'm not pregnant," I replied.

"Yeah, well if you were," He smiled and kissed me. Suddenly, there was a hammering at the door.

"Let me in! Let me in!" It was Flight. Mush ran to the door and opened it. Spot and Flight came storming in. Flight was in tears.

"What happened, Spot?" I asked.

"It's Change. He's back," He said through gritted teeth,

"But how? Why?" I asked a little afraid myself.

"I don't know. But Flight saw him and started freaking out. Then I saw him and we came here. If I were you, I'd stay here." He replied. I sat on my bed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"What does this mean?" I asked finally.

"Something's not good." I groaned and buried my head in my pillow. Mush came over and patted my back.

"It's gonna be all right," He whispered.

"No it's not," Flight said, "He's gonna come back and try to kill us like he tried to do 5 years ago," Then she started crying again.

"He must have forgotten something and came back to get it." Mush said.

"Mush, he tried to kill you last year. He kidnapped me. And you think he forgot something." I said getting annoyed with the fact that Change was here.

"Okay, just a possibility," he said, shrugging.

"Flight, calm down," Spot said, putting an arm around her. "Does this have something to do with why you're stressed about Queens?"

"Maybe," she sniffed. "I just. . . I'm not sure . . . just don't ask, please . . . "

"Flight," he said sternly, backing her into a wall and placing a hand on either side of her head, "if this could be important, you need to tell me."

"Us," I put in.

"Shut up," Spot growled at me.

"Sorry," I grumbled.

"Just . . . okay," she said shakily. "When I was ten . . . "

End Chapter

Queen of Doom: Thank you! We appreciate every word you wrote, especially about the rubber duckies. Though Race won't admit it, he plays with his duckies in the tub.

**Race: Do not!**

**Shut up.**

Gryffindor's Newsie: Jack don't know. And yeah, it was a bad joke . . . but that's what Race is all about, right?

**Race: I resent that!**

**Shut up!**

IheartSpocaldo: Did it really take you an hour? How do you like this one compared to that one, eh?

**Race: What's with you and eh?**

**Shut up.**

**Too Late Look: Thank you for not saying ANYTHING about the story. Bailey does not forgive you. Madeline does. She's nice like that.**

**Race: Madeline? Nice?**

**Shut up.**

**Race: SO? Review already? Click the purple button! You know you want to! It's very pretty!**

**Shut up.**


	6. Breathe

**We no own, you no sue.**

Flight took a deep breath before telling us.

"I was in Queens, just walking around minding my business, selling papes. Blink was in Manhattan so he didn't know what went on. As I walked around the corner of 45th street, I ran into Blade, the man who sent Change back here. We became friends and I was known as Blood.

"One day I went to Queens and I never came back. There was another girl who hung out with us. Her hair was tattered and unwashed. I still remember her bright green eyes, looking for hope. I don't think she ever found it."

"What do you mean you never came back?" Spot asked.

"He kidnapped me. For five years."

"And you didn't tell me this why?"

"You never asked." Spot huffed.

"He just . . . wasn't someone to be trusted after all."

"Why?" Mush asked, interested.

"He's . . ." Flight shifted uncomfortably.

I finished her sentence.

"Known for killing girls who won't sleep with him."

Mush gaped at me.

"How do you know this?"

"Well, he's known for it, isn't he?"

"That would make sense," Spot muttered, wrapping a now silent Flight in his arms.

Mush did the same to me. I leaned against him and he kissed the top of my head.

"But after all these years, why would he come back for you?" I asked.

"Because he found what he was looking for," Change said from the doorway. Mush tightened his grip on me. Spot did the same to Flight.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Coming to come to claim what is Blade's."

"What exactly is that?" Mush spoke up.

"It's simple, you're both holding them."

My eyes grew three times their normal size as he said those words and stepped closer to us.

I don't understand how it happened. The two of us were wrapped in the arms of our husbands, and then suddenly we weren't. We were being dragged down the street in the obvious direction of Queens.

Change's nails were digging into my flesh while he dragged us into Queens. I looked over at Flight and her face didn't show any emotion. Actually, I think she was trying not to throw up.

My mind couldn't register what was happening. I was running, running forever.

Sweat.

Breathe.

Run.

Break free.

Can't.

Mush.

Save me.

Make it stop.

This floor hurts.

Could this be bad for Flight's baby?

Throwing up form heat exhaustion.

Footsteps.

Sweat.

Yet cold.

Wicked face.

Go away.

Touching me.

Stop that.

Violating.

Go away.

Stop hitting Flight.

Where is Mush?

No.

Scream.

Slap.

Please.

Go away.

Laugh.

Leave.

Fear.

Hate.

Tears.

Blood from Flight.

Shit.

Back.

No.

Not again.

Mush.

Spot.

Pain.

Jack.

Cold.

Panting.

Help.

**Gryffindor's Newsie: If you thought that gave you bad images…you ain't read nothin' yet. **

**Turtleluver256: Ha Ha! Ellen is disturbed. **

**Queen of Doom: I think we will.**

**Zero-0: I bet you don't think this if funny….But if you do, good for you.**

**NewsiesGoil1899: Thanks. I feel so honored because your such a good writer. **

**I bet you hate us soooo much now. Well….ha ha!**


	7. Loss and Threats

I awoke on a cold, hard wooden floor. I moaned, wiping the dried blood off my mouth.

What had happened to me?

My whole body ached and I didn't want to move. I moaned again and ever slowly turned my head to the right, and was met by a horrific sight.

Blade, in all his evil glory was standing before me. His torn, bloody shirt lay at his feet. He knelt slowly to my lever and reached out a single bony finger to caress my cheek. I pulled back with a hiss as his icy fingers connected with my flesh.

He smirked his evil, disgusting smirk. "You know you liked it last night"

My mind raced. Like what? I remembered nothing, and said as much."How could you forget?" He said, taking a step closer to me. I had not retort, but I was terrified and draged myself as far away from him as I possibly could. But he grabbed my wrist. "I'm not finished with you." I hacked up a wad of spit and spat at his feet. He hissed and lashed out at me with his foot, smacking me straight in the face with it.

Tears stung my eyes, which caused him to kick me again. A new wave of tears came gushing out. Not satisfied by my reaction to his torture, he yanked me up by a fist-full of my hair and shook me. "You're just a stupid girl! Crying is so weak!"

"Drop her." Change said from the doorway.

Blade glared at him. "Don't let your emotions interfere with what I'm doing." Blade yelled at him, venom dripping from every word

"Fine," Change answered testily, "but i thought you might want to know that Blood's not doing too well."

Blade dropped me. "What did you say?" He asked, walking to the doorway ever so slowly.

Change gulped. "Blood. Known now as Flight. I think the baby's . . ." Change couldn't finish the sentence. Tears flowed down my cheeks. Not Flight's baby, I thought. Blade sprinted out the door and into the room where Flight was being held.I craned my neck to try to glimps Flight thru the crack under the door that had swung shut behind Blade. A soft moan issues from the unknown. Not Flight, oh, not Flight . . .

Change looked at me with pity, but that soon faded. I moaned and tried to sit up, but fell to the ground I was so sore that could barely move. But Flight, if Flight was hurt, or the baby, oh, Spot would kill me.

I had to get out of here. Soon. But with either Change or Blade always watching me, how would I? Then how was I supposed to even get Flight out of here if i couldn't even move myslef?

"What's wrong?" Change asked. I glared at my former friend. "Why do you care?" I asked, a slight edge in my voice

Change sighed. "Oh, Catwalk, you have to know by now!"

"Know what?" I asked indignantly, my voice still faint. "I -- well --"

"Please don't say it." I whispered half to my self, half to Change.

"I'm going to. I've waited to long. I love you."

I groaned. "Change...I have Mush." I told him, starting to sit up.

"Which is exaclty why I took you away from him. So then you could have me."

"No. I was happy with him. I was safe." I mumbled, leaning on my arm.

"You'll be safe with me."

"Not with him around."

"Who? Oh," Change jerked his head towards the door, "you mean Blade?"

"Who else?" I groaned, rubbing my cuts and bruises

Change shrugged. "He's a bonus, I suppose."

I rolled my eyes, and started to turn around, so I could examine the bruises and gashes on my chest.

Change grabbed my wrist. "You have to stay with me!" he cried, suddenly turning frenzied. I tired to shake his hand off my wrist but he just gripped tighter. "You're hurting me." I told him, knowing perfectly well he wasn't.

"If you don't stay," he threatened, his voice dropping to a whisper, "I'll kill Mush."

My eyes shot open. "You wouldn't." I said in an airy voice.

He sneered. "I would. And Jack, and Spot. And if she isn't already, I'd kill Flight, too . . ."

"Please. No. Not my family." I cried, half clinging to his arm.

"I would, and you know it," he said, uncerimoniously flinging me off of him. I fell to the floor, my hair a tangled mess. Tears steaming down my cheeks. My arms, bright red and my body still bruised.

Change left me then, striding to the door and yanking it open, trudging into the adjoining room where I presumed Flight lay. I lay on the floor and sobbed. With Flight . . I cried and cried. Wanting to Mush to be with me. To hold me. To take away my pain

Flight lay crumpled in the farthest corner of the bare, white room, surrounded by a pool of blood. She wasn't moving. Blade smirked at Flight's lifeless body. She was still alive... but barely.

"Well," he muttered to himself, "there certainly won't be another Conlon running around for a while."

"If Catwalk doesn't stay...Can I kill this one?" Change asked, eagerness in his voice.

Blade looked sharply at Change. "You mean Blood?" Change nodded. Blade glared. "When I feel the time is right, you may."Change grinned.

"What did you tell Marina?" Blade asked him.

"I said if she didn't stay here, with me, I'd kill them all. Her 'family'."

Blade backhanded him across the face. "You idiot! She's mine!"

Change staggered backwards. "But --" he spluttered. "You --"

"Rape her? Yes I know. But she will get used to it."

"You said I could have her!" Change screeched. Blade blinked, then his lips curved into a smirk.  
"That was before i found out what a good fuck she is."

Change stood there, opened mouthed.

"What -- what did you just say?"

"She's a damn good fuck."

"You promised."

"Promises are meant to be broken."

A soft moan from the prone form of Flight made both boys jump and spin around

They stared at her, while she moaned and nearly passed out again. Blade finally gave a swift kick to her ribs. "She's useless at the moment. Clean her up, make sure the baby's gone," he commanded Change.

Flight moaned and curled her fragile body up at his kick.

Change knelt by her side as Blade walked out of the room and down a flight of stairs. Judging by the ammount of blood streaming down her legs, the next generation of Conlon was certainly dead.

Tears streamed down her face. Her baby, Spot's baby, was gone. Change reached for a basin of water near by, pulled out a cloth and hesitantly lifted the dress to bath Flight's bloody legs. She was still unconcious. Her head was tilted to one side, a small trickle of blood running out of one side of her mouth. Change didn't feel right doing what he was doing. 'But if this was Catwalk...' His perverted mind thought. He grinned. Then he could really enjoy this . . .

He shook his head to clear his thoughts of the girl he loved. Or thought he loved.

'Uh .. . what now?' I thought.

A body was hunched over me. I couldn't tell who it was, but it was male. It was always male.

It was Blade, an evil sneer across his face

"No." I screamed, "Get off of me."

He didn't say a word, simply pulled me to my feet and shoved me against the wall.

"Please. No. Only Mush can do this to me. Expect I don't end up covered in blood." I spat at him.

"You think I give a damn?" he snarled.

I tried to knee him but he grabbed my knee and roughly forced it down. I tried it again, but he hit me forcefully over the head with a resounding smack. I slumped to the floor. He climbed over my body again, taking off my shirt and pants. There was no kindness. Just his body roughly forcing its way into mine. I screamed.

No one should be forced to go through this. But I was. I longed for Mush to come bursting through the door. To see what Blade was doing to his wife. To free me. But it would never happen. It couldn't happen. He had no idea where I was, and frankly, neither did I.

I screamed again as he violated me. He slapped me across the face and my head crashed into the floor.

When I writhed in pain beneath Blade, he pinched me with those cold fingers. I screamed for a third time and he outright punched me. I heard my nose snap.

Through blurry eyes, I could see Change standing in the doorway. Longing to be in Blades' shoes.

The blood streaming frrom my nose overwhelmed me, and my head hit the floor. The room darkened.

**GinevraTheNewsElf: You shall see. You shall see.**

**Gryffindor's Newsie****: We did! Don't poke us!**

**Zero-0****:Butterfly and I are going to be serious during this but we will try to add some humor. **

**NewsieGoil1899****: This is what happened to Flight and Catwalk.**

**Andrea S: Good thing we're on break!**

**Queen of Doom****: I finally got her to write!**


	8. Washing Hair

**Two Weeks Later…**

I awoke with a start in the middle of the night. I moaned and rolled out of bed, struggling to remember where I was. I felt an unwelcome lurch in my stomach, and Blade wasn't around.

I ran to the bathroom and threw up what ever it was I had had for dinner. The sound of thundering footsteps soon reached my ears. I moaned loudly and hoisted myself up, trying to get out.

"Leaving so soon?" a voice asked me. I looked up into the cold blue eyes of Blade. He smirked at me, looking as if he knew something I didn't.

"In fact I was," I told him, hugging my somewhat small shirt close to my body. He took a step closer to me and backed me into the wall. His eyes were locked on mine; I couldn't look away. I felt like throwing up again, but I didn't.

"What's wrong? Maybe it's something inside you?"

I narrowed my eyes. Something inside of me? What the hell did he mean, something inside o -- I gasped and reeled back into the wall.

Blade smirked. "Been missing something lately?" he asked, digging his hands into my shoulders. My eyes grew wider. I had skipped this month.

"Seems you have," he said in his gravely voice. "When were you planning on telling me?"

"I-I didn't even think about it," I stuttered. I was backed into a corner with nowhere to run.

"I'm sure."

I fell to my knees and started to cry.

"No, no, no," I moaned. "Not this, anything, please. . ." He smirked at me and tilted my head up.

"Go get some sleep. I want my child to be strong." He left me then, and I slowly dragged myself back to my small bed, tears seeping from my eyes. All I could think about was Mush; how would he would react? Would he want to keep it? Would he want to leave me? I was crazy. Mush didn't even know where I was! I had been here for two weeks and he'd never found me.

I moaned, thinking of Flight's dead baby. Would the same thing happen to mine? Would I want it to happen? If it was Mush's baby, I could never wish it upon my child, but Blade . . .

I shuddered and wrapped my thin, moldy blanket around me. How could this have happened? I soon drifted into a horrible sleep, having nightmares about my life with _his_ child.

Mush collapsed on his bed. It felt empty without Catwalk. He looked over at Spot, who seemed to be living in a dream state. His ocean blue eyes were glazed over. His hair had been unwashed for two weeks and his breath reeked of alcohol. He had been taking Flight's disappearance hard, and searched the streets of New York for her by day and night. Between the times when he gave up and took the quest back up, he attempted to drown his sorrows. Mush on the other hand, had been looking on the bright side for the first week, but now, he was bitter and didn't do much except look for his wife.

They'd searched apart, together, gotten every single newsie in New York looking for Flight and Catwalk, but there had been no sight of them. How was that possible? Had they been murdered and dumped in the river? Or skipped away merrily down the yellow brick road? Mush snorted despite himself. He sighed and ran his fingers though his unwashed hair.

"Spot. . . " he started wearily, "one more time . . ." Spot lifted his dark rimmed eyes to Mush. His eyes looked dead.

"What are we even looking for anymore, Mush? Our children? Wives? Corpses?"

"Spot, how could you say that about your wife? Your unborn child? They're still alive. I can feel it."

Spot dropped his head wearily into his hands. Dirt encrusted fingernails dug into his hair, and he slowly began to shake with grief.

"Mush . . . I can't."

"Spot. You've got too. For Flight. For Catwalk." Mush was already forgetting to listen to his own words.

I woke. How many times had I wearily opened my eyes to this bare, gray, cracked room? The room that was caked in dry blood. My baby. I groaned, remembering yet trying so hard to forget.

It had been awful. That, Chase, was he called? had hit me continually as he dragged me up the stairs to this room. He had forced me to drink that vile liquid. And I had spilled my insides. The room still stank of it.

Earlier I heard Catwalk in the bathroom. She had been crying. Catwalk was pregnant with his child, I knew.

Blade soon stolled into my room. He had knelt next to me and caressed my cheek softly. I was too weak to pull away, and shuddered. Blade grinned and leaned in toward my ear. I felt his putrid breath against my neck as he said, ever so sweetly, "You're next." I wanted to punch him. I wanted to scream. I wanted to die. But I couldn't. Not die. Not without seeing Spot one last time. I . . . I had to tell him I was sorry . . .

The floor seemed to move underneath me as I tried to stand up, but I fell to my knees instead.

I heaved, and the measly breakfast I had consumed spilled to the already caked floor. I groaned. My hair was matted and felt disgusting, but I knew he would never let me wash it. Wash my dead child out of it and off of me.

**silence**

**Butterfly: Ahem. Race, you're cue, dear.**

**Race: Oh! Right! Sorry. Review or Butterfly and Spicy will kick you in the shins. Have a nice day!**


	9. Widdle Kevin

Widdle Kevin skipped down the street, unaware of the closeness of his proximity to two captives. He was licking his lollipop that he'd found on the street when he looked up to find a familiar face staring down into the road, tears streaming down her face. He used his pink shirt to wipe the dirt away from his eyes. He had to make sure he'd actually seen her. His too large hat fell over his eyes. Had he really seen Catwalk? Had he really seen her cry? He looked up again to the window to confirm the sighting of his fellow newsie, but she was gone.

"Golly gee wiz, what happened to her?" Widdle Kevin asked to no one in particular. He rushed home, one hand on his hat, the other holding his lollipop.

"Spot! Mush! I found her! I found her!" Widdle Kevin said as he skidded into the Brooklyn Lodging House.

"Found who?" Mush asked as he got up from the bed that he used to share with Catwalk.

"Catwalk and Flight. You know them two." Widdle Kevin said, his hat falling over his head again.

Spot's head snapped up.

"Wha? Where?" he asked, suddenly coming out of his drunken stupor.

"That big warehouse off of Whore Avenue." Widdle Kevin licked his lollipop. "I saw Catwalk looking out of the window. I did."

"Are you sure it was her?" Mush asked anxiously, taking a hold of the little boy's shoulders and looking him in the eye. "Are you positive?"

Widdle Kevin looked up at him with wide, frightened eyes.

"I'd know Catwalk anywhere. She taught me how to read."

"Take me to them," Spot said icily. It was a command. "Now."

For the first time in two months, she was happy. She had hope that someone was going to save them. She practically ran to find Flight, who was sitting, huddled in a corner, her hair still matted and slightly red. She was shaking, and Catwalk could see a small tear streak down her dirt covered face.

"Flight? Flight, I have great news." Catwalk said breathlessly, sitting next to her friend. Flight looked up at her with sad, red eyes, not wanting to hear her news.

"I saw Widdle Kevin. He still has the hat you gave him. I saw him run towards Brooklyn. Spot and Mush are coming for us." The room was silent for awhile.

"They're not coming, Catwalk." Flight looked up at her with empty eyes. "They'll never come for us; we're dead to them. After you, Blade will move on to me. We'll be stuck here without any reason to hope for the rest of our lives."

Catwalk stared down at her in disbelief.

"What do you mean they're not coming? Flight, Mush and Spot love us, and they'll never give up on us. They WILL come."  
"Who's coming where?" The cuttingly cold voice broke through the silence.

Catwalk spun around, and Flight's head dropped. Blade was standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

"N-nothing," Catwalk stuttered.

"Listen," Blade said, crossing the room, "You will leave, when I tell you to leave, and that's not anytime soon. Understand?" Blade took a handful of her hair and slammed her into the wall.

"No one's coming. No one's ever coming. Listen to your friend, and you might just survive." Catwalk nodded before Blade left the room. She held her head where blood was gushing out. She looked over at Flight, who was now staring at the blood spot on the wall.

"I told you," she said in a quiet voice. "I told you so." Catwalk looked at her friend in disbelief.

"How could you say that about our husbands? They promised they'd stand by us in sickness or in health. Richer or poorer. Till death do we part they stand by us."

"But are they're not by us now! We're in an old warehouse. I lost my baby. You're going to have one. We're going to die before they find us. You know it and I know it so don't try to deny it."

"I don't know if it's the baby growing inside me or my gut feeling talking, but I know they're going to find us and take us back where we belong."

"Think what you want." With that, Flight turned away from Catwalk, into her corner and refused to say any thing else. With a sigh, Catwalk limped back to her own room.

"Good to see you back," Change's voice said as the door swung shut. Catwalk spun around and glared at him.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want."

"Do I?"

"I think you do." With that, Change walked toward Catwalk, who was now backed into a corner.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." Change said, his hot breath hitting her neck. His breath reeked of alcohol as he kissed her neck.

"Change. No. Even if I wasn't married I would never do this with you." Catwalk said, her voice slightly shaking. But Change didn't care. He continued to kiss her neck and started to undo the top three buttons of her shirt. She tried to push him off, but he was to strong.

"Change!" A voice from the doorway yelled. It was Blade. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Change let go of Catwalk and she fell to the floor.

"I thought you were done with her. So I wanted a go." Change said, but his voice said otherwise. Blade laughed.

"She's carrying my child as we speak." Blade said, a smirk on his face.

Change's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"No . . ."

"Yes, and she will never be for your taking. If you want someone, someone cooperative, try the girl in the next room over."

Catwalk gasped. They meant Flight.

"She stopped crying and caring a long time ago."

Change opened his mouth to argue, then shut it and stalked out of the room, deep disappointment etched into his face.

Blade helped Catwalk to her feet.

"He's not to be any where near you, and you are to stay here until my boy is born. Do you understand?"

Catwalk nodded, wishing herself anywhere but here.

"Good." Blade kissed her roughly and then left without a word.

Catwalk crossed the room in a daze to the window. She looked out into the street, searching for the two faces she longed to see the most.

"They will come. I know they will."


End file.
